The Beast
by QuitePosh
Summary: Gardiius is the new chieftian of her clan. but a slaved human seeks her hand in marriage. Jiralhanae(female) x Human (male)
1. The Test of Freedom

Gardiius rammed into Wartoum. He roared in anger as his sister shammed him by laying his arse in the mud. He stood back up and slashed his claws painfully across her chest plate; ripping the armor off and exposing her soft furry hide. He quickly shot a glance up at the cloudy sky as lightning stuck like white blades of war. "Gardiius we need to get inside before we die of white heat." he calmed. Gardiius sighed and picked up her chest plate and tried to fix it with some of the bramble in the mud. They walked to the sky den or the Huium clan. "Gardiius you are becoming stronger" Wartoum complemented. Gardiius looked at him in shock. "you will make a great warrior on the fields.". Gardiius tried to interrupt him in modesty but was hushed to listen to what he had to say to her. "Gardiius I may be your older brother but as I can see, you are the most strongest. You slammed me on my arse before I had a chance to react! You have a calm mind and a strong heart. You will be the next Huium chieftain". Gardiius looked at him with disbelief. _Is there something wrong with his head?_ Gardiius remained silent and kept her head down for a few minutes before lifting it in pride and happiness and looked at her brother in the eyes. "brother, Thank you. I will smash the weaklings and lead our clan to honor and fame! I will bring the sangheili to their knees and crush the skulls of their children!". Wartoum bared his teeth in a smile and made a celebratory roar and raised his fist in the air.

As the two siblings came to the grand hut of the Huium clan they noticed a crowd around the sacred arena. They ran to the crowd and the clan saw the two and immediately spread out to make room. In the arena was a human slave and the chieftain of the Huium clan. Torrium raised his gravity hammer above his head to kill the weak human. "you humans are so fragile and weak!". The human smiled and ran to him and jumped before torrium could react. The human sat on torriums shoulders and removed his helm and gouged his eyes out. Torrium roared in oain as his eyes gushed bright red blood. The human watched the chieftain dropped his gavity hammer and then ran over to pick it up. As the human picked up the hammer, the enitre clan was roaring with rage and was yelling in pure hatred. The human lifted the mighty hammer with ease and charged into the chieftan. The human climbed on top of torrium and raised the hammer and did a spin with such momentum he looked almost like a tornado. As the face of the hammer met the skin of torrium's face, It ignited and instantly blew the entire skull into a rain of bloody goo. The entire clan then went silent. The human walked to torrium's helm and put one foot on top and raised the hammer with two hands and roared with victory. Everyone at that point stared at the human with anger and hatred. Then one of the clan members opened the arena and walked in and dragged torrium's body. They stayed silent before going inside and releasing the human of his slavery. But he didn't leave.


	2. The Test of Loyalty

The entire clan was shocked to hear that the human decided to stay. He simply said "because I have no where else to go and I now consider this home to be mine as well as yours". They were shocked that he didn't sound angry nor did he smell of anger. Gardiius was a bit suspicious at his intentions so one day she tried to find him alone. The day she had been waiting for came sooner than expected as the human was given a room of his own inside the clan's hut. Gardiius sniffed around his room and was amazed at how many smells she could smell. She smelled his depression and his regret. She wondered why he would be depressed in a victory as vicious as his. She heard tiny foot steps get closer but wasn't worried that he would catch her going through his room. _Its not like he owned anything to begin with. He has nothing to hide but his thoughts and even I want to know what he thinks ._ He walked in and saw her and his eyes lit up in surprise and he bowed. She mentally smiled at his recognition of her. He rose up. She looked at him closely. "what is your name human?". He looked down. "I have no name". She looked down with sadness. "well then human, your name will begin with Necydiis". He looked up at her. "thank you, I will bring honor to the clan. I promise". She looked at him and saw his eyes glow with a fiery gaze. She felt her face get hot. He looked at her more, intensely. He was a bit curious of her species and so he observed her body in such a way a male will look at a female to mate with. She shivered at the thought but in the back of her mind she knew she liked it. She walked passed him and he got an amazing chance to look at her backside. _It's more curvier then a human woman's._ He took a mental picture to hang up on his imagined room in his head and watched it as a piece of art. She walked out and closed the door gently. He sat on his bed and laid there for a few minutes before thinking about Gardiius again. _I have a name. Necydiis..._ His heart pounded with joy and might. He wanted to prove his adopted clan that he too was as strong and hardy as they.


	3. Friend or More?

As the three moons passed over the planet Doisac ,Necydiis watch the moons go by on top of the clan's tree hut. He couldn't sleep. He began to get cold as the temperature started drop below zero. Gardiius couldn't sleep either. She had woken from a nightmare. _Why won't the darkness leave me alone._ She brought her legs up to her bare chest and cried a little bit. She eventually calmed down and got up to go outside to watch the sky like she always does when she has a nightmare. As she climbed the roof she saw Necydiis and was startled. "what are you doing on the roof?" she asked. "watching the moons gently glide by the red night sky. She looked at him and walked over to lay next to him. "couldn't sleep either huh?" he asked. She nodded. As the time went by it started getting colder but it didn't seem to effect Gardiius. Necydiis shivered and curled up into a ball and shook as little bits of snow flakes started falling from the red sky. She looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder to feel his skin and she was surprised it felt like ice. "Necydiis are you ok?". "Yeah its just so cold". She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. He blushed but let her hold him. He felt her warm and pressed himself tightly against her. Her face flushed with heat but looked down at him. She felt something touching her arse. She looked behind her and saw his hand groping her back side. She gasped but did nothing to stop him. He looked at her and noticed that she didn't seem to mind him touching her this way. The groping ended after it started to snow and the two held each other and started to fall asleep.

As Gardiius woke up she noticed how hot it was outside. She was panting in the blazing heat of the harsh planet. The sky was bright red once again and the sun was bigger than ever as usual. She got up and looked at Necydiis and decided to pick him up and put him in his room. As she walked to his room the clan members walking down the halls where eyeing her as if she was a purple giant pigmy. She gently laid him down on the bed and stared at him for a few minutes before wanting to touch him the same way he touched her last night. She brought her hands to his pecks and began to move them down to feel his waist and then lower to his groin. She felt it all and pulled her hands away in embarrassment. She looked at him and walked quietly to the door and left to meet the rest of the clan at morning feast. _I hope he wakes up soon before there isn't any food left._ As soon as the thought left her mind she sat down at the head of the wooden table.


	4. Definitely More Than a Friend

Necydiis woke up in his room. He got up and walked down the hall to see the rest of the clan eating at the table. He saw the only seat that was empty was right next to Gardiius. She looked back and saw him. She looked at him to come sight next to her. He walked over to her and sat down and the table went all the way to his chin and he got down and went outside and go a large boulder and held it with one arm wrapped around it and walked back inside and set the rock down on the chair and sat on it. The table now met below his chest. He reached over for some food but couldn't reach it. Gardiius went over to help him but he waved her away. He got up and walked on the table to the food pile and picked out his share and everyone was looking at him as he got a big leg of meat and walked back to his seat. He ate it all and kept the giant bone that was big as his entire arm. Gardiius looked at him and smiled. He looked back but didn't smile. As the day went on with its intense heat, Necydiis was mining rock and some iron deposits to make some armor. He made a mine big enough for some jiralhanae to fit in. As he was working Gardiius walked in and stood behind him. She lifted him up like a child and he screamed in fear and start squirming. "shh its me Necydiis". He calmed down and looked at her. He smiled and she sat down with him in her lap. He looked at her and she hugged him. "do you like me Necydiis?". He looked at her and smiled. "of course I do. You have a kind heart and you treat everyone equally and fairly. What's not to love about you?". She smiled at him and softly felt his body. She brought her mouth to his ear. "will you be my mate?". He looked at her with wide eyes and then embraced her. "you are the chieftain, you can have any mate you want". He smiled and brought his face to hers and kissed her. She smiled with joy. "then lets mate". She said quickly. He gasped as she lifted him up and walked to the hut. "no, please not yet. I'm not ready for this yet" he begged. "you are ready when I say you are". He gulped as she brought him to her room. She locked the door and smiled. He watched her take her armor off. He felt a tingling in his groin and felt his heart speed up. She then bent over so he could see her womanhood. His member shot up immediately and he removed his wrappings covering his loin. She walked closer to him and switched places. "I'm bigger than you. If I straddled you, you would be crushed". She smiled. He watched her spread her legs and saw her juices start to flow out. He shuffled on his knees to her wet slit and laid his member on her juicy lips. He rubbed the outside with the head of his member and plunged into her love cave. Weird thing was it fit perfectly. As she felt him pound into her she moaned loudly. She grabbed her tits and start massaging them. He rammed in hard and fast as he could and he moaned her name with delight. He soon felt her contracting his member and she lost herself with him in her. She cam and juices flowed out of her womanhood like a water fall. This added lubrication and made him go faster and he hugged her mid section and pounded as he roared and cam. His seed rested in her womb. He smiled and laid there as they both panted. He looked up at her. "I love you" he said. "I love you too".


	5. The Duel Part 1

Necydiis woke up being cuddled by Gardiius. He smiled and kissed her cheek as he tried to get out of her guerrilla strength grasp. He didn't move an inch. He sighed and waited for her to each release him or wake up. He looked at her face and enjoyed it a lot. He had a few dirty thoughts before shaking his head thinking to himself. _She would never let me do that._ She sighed awake and looked down to see Necydiis still in her arms and she cooed. "How is my little human this morning?" she said with a cute voice. "Well he wanted to get up but Mrs. guerrilla won't let me go". She laughed. "Better be careful what you say to me. I can still crush you with my hips". He gulped. She cuddled him some more and Necydiis eventually start petting her long hair. "your hair is soft and warm". She looked at him. "well you're small and pink and squishy" she said. He laughed and looked into her eyes. "you are so beautiful". She felt her face heat up and she tried to look away but Necydiis grabbed her head and kissed her on the lips lightly. She lightly moaned and closed her eyes. "we need to get up" she said softly. Necydiis sighed and got up and started putting his wrappings on until Gardiius threw a clothed robe to him. "this is for easy access when I need you" she smiled. He blushed and put it on. It wasn't big but it looked nice on him. It was the color of the sky and it felt cool as the night. She opened the door to see her brother standing there. "Gardiius? What are you doing with this human?" she gasped and looked down. "we..mated brother". He growled at Necydiis. But he didn't react. This only made Wartoum even more angry. "We let you in our home and you fuck my sister!" wartoum roars and charges at Necydiis. "brother be careful! I love him! Stop!" she wails. Necydiis jumps in the air with ease and Wartoum crashes into the stone wall. He turns around and roars "I challenge you to a duel!" he roars and Gardiius gasps. She falls to the ground and cries. Necydiis turns his head in confusion. "a duel?". Gardiius looks at Necydiis as if she had already lost him. Then Wartoum walks past the two and smiles at Necydiis. "I'm going to eat your bones human" he growls. Then wartoum leaves the room and Necydiis walks over to Gardiius to comfort her. "whats wrong?". She looks up at him in tears. "My brother is going to kill you" she then starts wailing in grief. "can't you convince him to call off the duel?" He asked. She looks at him and shakes her head 'No'. "oh...Its one of those things" he said to her. She hugs him tightly. "I don't want to lose you and I don't want to lose my brother" She whimpers. "don't worry. I'll make sure he won't die". She smiled at him and hugged him. "can...we try something?". She looked at him worried at what that might be. She lays on the bed. "this time I lay on the bed" he said. She gets up and he lays down and opens his robe revealing his member to her. She looks down at his member than back up at him. "Put your mouth on it". She looks at him and then moves her faces lower to his member and sniffs it and then starts licking it. Necydiis squirms and moans and then she engulfs his entire member with her mouth and she swirls her tongue around his head. He moans her name and she sucks harder and swirls more roughly. He grabs her head and he slams it against his groin and she widens her eyes and then sucks harder. He moans her name louder and cums in her mouth. She quickly moves her head away and she opens her mouth. "what is it" she says with cum in her mouth. "just swallow it". She swallows and shivers as she does. "what was that?" she asked again. "it was cum". "oh". Necydiis then outs his robe on and makes his armor.


	6. update

Hey guys and gals. This is joseph. The reason for me not updating my stories or being active for the last few months is because of my family. From the start of summer my mother had been ignoring my calls so that I can receive my prescriptions. My uncle or father or whatever you want to call him, had called DCF. They came to my uncle's house and talked with me. They asked me where I wanted to live and I told them here. They called my mother and told her she had to get my medicine. She then lied to the agents and told them that I was only at my uncle's for the summer. She came by with her new husband douglas. I brought some of my stuff like clothes and ect. All the time I lived over with my mother had been torture and pain. My mom threatened me. She even laid her hands on me. She was abusing drugs from her doctor and was even beating my step-father. A few months ago she had tried to choke my step-dad and I threw her into the tv stand and the back of her head was bleeding. She opened the door and told my step-dad she was going to take my little brother away. So doug went to my brother's room and stood in front of the door. She pushed him into the door and my little brother saw my step-dad bust down the door with my mom on top of him. I grabbed my mom and lifted her up and threw her outside onto a concrete slab. [we live in a trailer park filled with crack heads and drug dealers] she had landed face down. Her skull had busted open and my step dad called the cops. They came by and arrested my mom after she had went into the house and took a handful of pills and drunk a eagermister. Appearently she had resisted police and they added that to a list of charges. I had thought it was all over but I was completely wrong. She came back two weeks later and got arrested. Then a few weeks after that she came back into the house. A month after she came back she asked to use my phone and said no and she went on a rampage and went into my room and practically stole all my clothes and my devices. As she was carring my xbox 360 I tried to grabbed for it and she threw it against the wall. I called the cops and she told them I had put my hands on her and they arrested me and didn't read my miranda rights. My step-dad had me released and I had went to court a few weeks ago to set up an arreinment to get an actual court date. And last week my mom had punched my step-dad in the eye and split it. He went to the police station and told them what she did. She was arrested and had a third strike on her record. She will be given 10 years at minium. So that is what happened in my life so far its been hard but I never gave up. Things will always get better no matter how hopeless it may seem. If any of you have a situation like mine, just don't like the depression get to you. Try to separate yourself from those that hurt you. What I did to calm myself was take a walk or feed the ducks in the trailer park. It helped me with my depression. Thanks for reading. And have a merry christmas.


End file.
